Because your mother said so
by Edwardcullenluvaa
Summary: Bella is running from her because they are forcing her to marry a repulsive man who she has no desire to marry at all. She has no option left but to run. Check out Phaedra Mellow's story Mission: Extermination. Great story, I helped write it.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! **

**A/N: **

**This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice. **

**Ok, here it goes.**

**Full Summary:**

Bella is running from her parents completely distraught because they are forcing her to marry a repulsive man who she has no desire to marry at all. She runs away to an isolated area in Alaska. (Denali) The Denali clan finds her dying in the woods after a tree landed on her and they decide to change her. How will she meet Edward? Or will she at all?

Bella POV

My name is Isabella Swan. My parents are cold-hearted and don't respect my opinion or feelings in anything. I don't know why I thought this would be any different. They were going to send me off to marry a rich, pompous man whose girth exceeded his height. I find this man utterly repulsive and I have no intention of marrying him. If I can't convince my parents not to make me marry him, I only have one choice: run.

**This is just a prologue and isn't really a chapter. Let me know if I should continue.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, Second chapter. Charlie and Renee are lousy parents in this fanfic, and they don't love or even like Bella, I didn't want to do that, but it was crucial to the plot.**

**It's short, but I only got 5 reviews and a bunch of story alerts! Mmmkay, on with the story. Enjoy! The Next chapter will have more to do with the actual plot. This is just setting up for it.**

**Bella POV**

I woke up and got out of bed…. Or at least I tried. I ended up getting wrapped in my blankets and falling into the floor. I got dressed and went downstairs to see my insensitive mother. I ignored my parents and got cereal for breakfast. I sat down across from them at the table and started eating.

"Bella, I am not going to beat around the bush, so I am just gonna come out with it," said Charlie.

"mmmkay, go ahead," I replied, not really paying attention.

"You are getting married, here is a picture of him," he told me and laid a picture of him on the table. He was fat, bald, and old. There is no way I am going to do this.

"May I ask why you are forcing me to marry this repugnant man?" I said in a bored tone.

"Well, to be honest, we are sick of you, and you have shown no signs of wanting to move out or get married, and he has offered us a dowry." What is this, the 18th century?

I snorted in disapproval.

"Yeah right," I said.

"You _will_ do this whether or not you like, there is no getting out of it."

I kept a straight face until they left. They told me they were going to work and left without another word. I ran upstairs, it was Saturday so I didn't have to go to school I laid down and buried my head into the pillow and sobbed until I couldn't cry anymore. I decided I had no option but to run. I had around 5,000 dollars in my bank account and 200 dollars in my sock drawer. I grabbed the money and packed a small bag with only what I needed and got into my car. I stopped at the bank and emptied my bank account. I drove to Seattle, which is the closest airport. I looked at the places where flights were going out. I decided to go to Alaska, it was a small town called Denali. There was no way they would look for me there, although I doubt they would try to look for me. I bought a ticket for the flight. It didn't leave for a couple of hours so I sat down and read a book that I had brought. I had so little that I could carry on my bag. I sat down and got comfortable. Now, I had to figure out what I was going to do next.

**I really don't like this chapter at all and I might end up rewriting it. Review! **


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not mine! (I forgot that in the last chapter, oops)

**Authors note: **

**A biiiiig thanks to my bestest friend evvver, Madeleine, who helped me write this chapter. Also known as 4evercullen. SHE ROCKS MY SOCKS!!!! On with the story! It's short, but chapter 3 is already written.**

Bella's POV

I sat down , and pulled out my laptop to check my email. There was one from my Angela saying how much she missed me and how much she would miss me. She told me to email back soon. Angela was the only person I had told about my escape. But, knowing Angela, Ben would probably find out sooner or later.

Then, I heard some commotion up near the front of the plane. Suddenly a beautiful, bronze-haired teenager sat next to me. I was totally amazed at this guy's beauty. His face was arranged just so. His face was very pale. I almost wondered if he was human. Then he looked at me with a furious expression. His eyes were suddenly pitch black. I suddenly realized I was gaping at him. I turned back around to look back out he window. Suddenly very, very embarrassed.

Edward's POV

My family and I were supposed to be taking a flight to see my friends in Denali coven. But, of course we ended up split. There weren't any seats in first class which was why I was being tortured. My brothers, Emmett and Jasper, and my sisters, Alice and Rosalie, were probably watching Dodgeball, while I was being tempted like I had never been tempted before. This was agonizingly, torturous. I was sure my eyes were black. I looked over at the angelic figure beside me and gazed. She was looking out the window. Suddenly, she looked over at me and gave me slight smile. She was probably scared of me. I studied her features carefully. She had pale skin like me, brown eyes, and a beautiful brunette she was. She was B-E-A-UTIFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She was gorgeous. GORGEOUS!!! I take back what I had said before. This was great torture. Beautiful torture. Suddenly, I realized I was 2 inches from her face. She was shaking. I quickly backed up.

"What is your name?" I whispered.

"Bella. Bella Swan." She replied.

It took me a second to regain consciousness.

"My name is Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you, Edward." Bella said.

" Nice to meet you, too" Very nice indeed.

We chatted aimlessly until the plane landed and we headed our different directions.

Bella's POV

I got off the plane and started walking The whole thing was weird. Really weird. It happened like a really big coincidence in my favor. He was beautiful. How he resembled me was strange. How he told me about his family. I saw a Burger King and stopped. I went through the drive-thru and ordered a burger and a shake. As I sipped my shake, I thought about what I should do now. I saw a sign for a park. Awesome! I hated driving and eating. I parked my car and sat down under a tree. I pulled out my burger and took some bites when the sky started to darken. I huddled under the tree when I heard thunder. I was scared and huddled closer to the tree. I saw lightning. Then heard a branch fall close to me. Suddenly, I felt pressure on my torso, whiffed blood and passed out.

**Cliffhanger! But,if you are lucky, I have the net chapter written and just have to type it, so review and you will get it tonight******

**Bella will get changed in the next chapter, as some of you might guess and I need help **'**deciding what her power is. I know I want her to be immune to human blood, or just blood in general. I want to know if you guys think she should have an additional power.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Okay, I only got 1 review, but thank my friend Emily for this chapter. She is refusing to eat until I update. It's short, but I am rushing so Emily won't starve and you got 2 chapter in 1 night, so be happy. **

Bella's POV

Suddenly, I felt someone sinking their teeth into my flesh. It was painful, but not nearly as excruciating as the burning sensation I felt afterwards. The pain I couldn't even begin to describe. This pain was horrible. I screamed for what felt like forever. I gradually found the pain dimming and soon enough I felt fine, but still moaning. I got up and found myself in an unfamiliar place. I had no idea where I was. I was laying on a plain white bed with white walls and a white dresser. I walked up to the mirror that was attached to the dresser. I was shocked by what I saw, looking back at me. My skin was incredibly pale. I had always been paler than the average person, but I was even paler. But, what surprised me the most was my eyes. They were alarmingly red. If there was such a thing of hot red than that was the color of my eyes. HOT red. I headed for the door, but when I tried to turn the door knob, it was crushed into a fine powder. I opened the door carefully and walked down a flight of stairs.

Edward's POV

I left the airport and my family and I drove to the Denali clan's home. I walked in to the room to hear a ear-piercing scream. We immediately asked what was wrong.

"We found a girl dying in the woods and decided to change her. It will be a while until she is done changing because we just found her.

xXxXxXxXxXx

We had been around our business as usual and just ignored her shrieks of pain. I had thought nothing of it until she walked down the stairs. My breath caught in my throat, it was the girl from the plane. She had the same facial features as before, they were just enhanced. She was even more beautiful, if that was even possible. I just hope she remembers me.

Bella's POV

It was him. The beautiful Edward Cullen. Why did I know his name, when I couldn't even remember my own?

**Cliffhanger? Kinda? Oh well, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no matter how much I would like it to be. :-( **

**I tried really hard to make this longer than my other chapters. **

Bella Pov

"Edward Cullen, right?" I asked him.

He simply nodded his head.

"How can I know your name, when I don't know mine? I asked him.

There was a long pause.

"I have no idea." He finally replied.

"Okay." I answered.

A very beautiful short girl who looked about 17 or 18 stepped forward.

"I think you should have a seat over here, we have a lot of explaining to do." She said.

We all sat around on white couches in a white living room. A man with blonde hair that looked a little older than the rest spoke first.

"Alright. Can you tell us what you can remember?"

"I can remember normal things like animals, objects, and facts, etc. but, I can't remember my name, my parents, or any memories I probably had…. the only person I remember is Edward…" I finished.

"hmm…" he said, deep in thought.

"The only reason I can think of is that you had something traumatizing happen that caused you to repress your memories, but that Edward made such an impact on you, you remembered…." He concluded.

"Okay, Edward, do you know this girl's name?" asked the blonde.

"Bella – Carlisle her name is Bella." He answered simply.

Bella? That's a pretty name…. Bella….

"We met on the plane ride." He said simply.

I nodded my head in recognition.

"I think that we should introduce each other, first." They went in order clockwise and said their names.

"Rosalie"

"Emmett"

"Jasper"

"Alice"

"Edward"

"Carlisle"

"Esme"

"Tanya"

There were more, but I stopped paying attention after that.

Carlisle spoke first.

"Bella, we are vampires. You were changed because Tanya found you dying in the woods. We don't drink human blood, just animals. We would love for you to join our coven and choose our diet, although we understand if you don't want to."

"I would like very much to choose your diet, but I don't want to intrude." I responded.

"You wouldn't be intruding at all!" exclaimed Edward.

"Well, if you're sure." I said.

"Postive!" said Edward.

"Do you have any questions?" asked Carlisle.

"I appreciate that, but I would really like to go upstairs and contemplate my current predicament." I told them.

"Okay, but let me ask, do you feel a burning sensation at the back of your throat?" Carlisle asked.

I though about his question and came up with my answer.

"No, I don't feel anything like that." I replied.

"Well, okay. You can go upstairs now if you wish."

I thanked him and headed upstairs.

**It has been brought to my attention that some people think I am going too fast, if you agree with this statement let me know and I will put that into consideration in my future chapters. Thanks!**

**Okay, I have updated a lot today, and I think I shall go to bed now. I am quite tired. Review! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: still not mine! ):**

**Okay- I got a couple reviews telling me that they agree that I am going too fast. I am going to slow down, but I don't think I will rewrite the previous chapters. Hopefully that is okay, and unless I get flamed a bunch of times for it, I think it will be okay.**

Edward POV:

Well, that went well. I don't know why I am so intrigued by this girl. She is wonderful, amazing, and beautiful. How could I not like her? I just wonder why I can't read her mind. That is extremely irritating. How am I supposed to know if she likes me back? Okay, I am rushing into things here, maybe I should just try to be her friend. Yes, that is what I'll do. It's not like I even know her that well. Well, I know enough.

XxXxX

I sat for a little while longer until I decided I would try and talk to her. I walked up to the room that she was staying in and knocked softly. I heard her say a very quiet come in. I opened the slowly and was struck by her beauty once again. She was laying on her back in the middle of a small bed with her hands folded on her stomach and her eyes closed. It looked as if she was trying to sleep.

"We can't sleep you know?" I told her.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that one out." She replied.

I chuckled softly. She turned over so that her elbow was propping her up on the bed facing me. Her face was quite close to mine. Man, she was exquisite.

"I have a couple questions now, if that's okay."

"Okay, whenever you're ready."

"Are we burned by the sun, or is that just a myth?"

"myth."

"coffins?"

"myth."

"Garlic and a stake through the heart?"

"myth."

I decided to just go ahead and answer the normal questions that the majority of new borns have.

"We sparkle in the sun, not burn, we can't sleep, the only way for us to "die" is to be torn to shreds and burned, and we can't turn into bats."

I laughed quietly at that last one, humans and their silly assumptions.

"We can run really fast, we have super strength, and as you already know, we have to drink blood to live." I finished. "Anymore questions?" I asked lightly.

"Just one, why are my eyes red when yours are topaz?" She asked.

"You are a new born, so you still have some blood left in your system. Our eyes are Topaz because we only drink animal blood." I responded.

She nodded her head.

"Thank you, this helped a lot." She told me politely.

"Do you want to try to hunt?" I asked, she must be thirsty by now.

"Okay, I still don't feel the burning thingy but I should try."

**I am going out of town and probably won't be taking the laptop, so you probably will not be getting anymore updates until after Christmas. Reviews make me happyD**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

He offered me his hand to help me off the bed and I accepted.

"Thank you."

"Mmhmm..."

We walked down the stairs and Edward never let go of my hand, not that I minded, of course. We got to the bottom of the stairs and Edward yelled to his family that he was taking me to hunt.

"Okay." They answered in unison.

We walked outside still hand-in-hand. It was strangely comforting. Once we got to the edge of the woods, he turned to me and said,

"Okay, we are going to enter the woods and you will be overcome by many scents, some smell great, and some that smell... not so great. You will basically let your instincts take over and you'll know what to do after that." he told me.

He told me to run and grabbed my hand. We intertwined our fingers and started to run. It was exhilarating. I didn't really smell anything but dirt, trees, and the occasional flower, but nothing that smelled edible. We stopped infront of a small herd of deer. Edward bent over and began whispering in my ear.

"We will start out with smaller game for now, be quiet so you don't frighten them, would you like me to demonstrate?"

I nodded my head totally dumbstruck by the sweet scent of his breath tickling my neck. He ran at full speed toward one of the larger deer and pounced. (A/N: I don't really know what happens in the hunting process, because, well, I have never done it, so I am just winging it.) He sunk his teeth into the defenseless animal and sucked it dry. He walked back and stood in front of me. The other deer had run off by now.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." I responded.

We walked farther into the woods and came upon another herd of deer. I tried to find my instincts, but didn't come up with anything. I chose a mid-sized deer and decided to just copy Edward. I took off running at the deer, pounced, and bit into it. I sucked for a few seconds, but it didn't taste very good. I broke off and looked towards Edward, who was leaning against a tree and watching me.

"Why does it taste so bad? Is it supposed to taste so gnarley?" I asked.

He looked confused and suddenly his face portrayed a mixture of emotions. Shock, confusion, but mainly shock.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Okay, I guess that wasn't how it was supposed to taste. I hope I hadn't offended him, he obviously likes it, maybe I should have kept my opinion to myself….

My thoughts were interrupted by Edward clearing his throat.

"Do you not like it? How can you not like it? It's physically impossible not to like it…. " He trailed off. I am pretty sure he was talking mainly to himself and wasn't expecting me to answer.

"Well, I always knew you were special…." He said that so low I could barely hear it, and I am pretty sure that I wasn't supposed to. I turned to face him and my face broke into a smile. He looked away, embarrassed that I had heard it.

"I suppose you are immune to blood because it is supposed to taste quite good." He finally responded.

"Okay."

"Alright, well I hunted a few days ago, so I'm finished. Are you ready to go home?" He asked.

"Not quite, do you think we could run or go somewhere? I don't really want to go back just yet. If you don't want to come, you can just go back and I'll wander around. I'm pretty sure I know the way back..." I trailed off.

"No I want to come. I need a little time away from my family. He smiled an incredible crooked grin and I immediately lost any coherent thought at that moment.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish it were mine, but, sadly, it is the great and powerful stephenie meyer. All rights go to her:( **

**Hello my fellow fanfictioners. No one gave me any ideas. NOT HELPING. I am just winging this chapter. I have got the basic plot in my head. Or, at least some ideas for the plot. I am making this up as I go along. Exams are breathing down my neck and **

**I am doing this when I should be studying. I hope everyone had a happy new year. I didn't do anything special, other that smashing my family in scrabble. Okay, on with my probably sucky story. **

He walked over and helped me up. We walked at human speed for a couple minutes in a comfortable silence before Edward broke it.

"Since you are immune to blood we can go into public. Where do you want to go?''

He asked.

"I don't really care. Whatever you want is fine with me.''

I responded.

"Hmmmm…. How about we go see a movie? We should probably get you some new clothes, though."

"The movie sounds good, but I don't have any money for clothes. My bag with my money is still in the woods I suppose. I just have a bit of cash that was in my pocket."

"I will pay for your stuff, silly. You are part of the family now." He said.

"I don't think I can let you do that.'' I said.

"Too bad, because you don't have a choice in the matter." He responded.

He then lifted me onto his back and ran at vampire speed to the closest mall. Walking at human speed when we entered public. With me on still on his back I might add.

"I can walk you know." I said into his ear.

"I know."

We walked into the mall and he finally set me down. We started walking aimlessly.

We walked past a random guy with the lust obvious in his eyes. I could have sworn I heard Edward growl. But, why would he care? Unless, he felt the same way………

**Ugh. I hate this chapter. It's really really really short. But, I don't know what else to do. My aunt is flying back to Italy tomorrow and my mother just got home. Review and give me some ideas. How old do you guys think I am? It would be interesting to find out what you think….. Although no one ever reads these authors notes, so I doubt I will get any feedback. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still not mine tears**

**Okay I am taking this off of hiatus and I will try to update it every other day because I am writing another fanfic at the same time, which you should definitely go read. Song for the chapter is 4ever by The Veronicas. Kind of ironic. **

**Alright here we go.**

We left the mall after I had a lot of clothes. I tried to get Edward to stop buying for me, but he refused. We decided to skip the movie and go back home and skip the movie to tell the family about my peculiar power. We are driving back now. Neither of us have said anything, and its slightly awkward, but not too bad.

We pulled in the driveway and got out. We walked in and I was reallllly nervous. How would they react?

"Hey guys, can you come down?" Edward called out to everyone slightly louder than he needed to.

They all came down and Tanya looked Edward up and down, obviously liking what she saw. Edward didn't even react. I felt a wave of jealousy come over me. I like Edward, but it doesn't matter, how could he like someone like me? We congregated in the living room like we had earlier. I got a good look at everyone. Next to Edward was a short, pixy-like girl with black hair. She looked very nice and very excited. I get the feeling we could be friends. Next to her was a tall man with blonde hair that was handsome, but not as cute as Edward. He had his arm draped loosely around the girl, Alice I think was her name. I am pretty sure that his name was Jasper. Next was an extraordinarily beautiful girl, Rosalie? She had long blonde hair and perfect features. A very large man, Emmett, had his arm around her waste. He was cute with curly brown hair, but again, not as cute as Edward. I didn't get a good look at everyone because Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Okay, Edward. What did you need us for?" asked Carlisle.

"Well, as you know, I took Bella to hunt. It turns out that she finds blood repulsive. I don't think it is just animal blood, because we encountered humans and she didn't attack." Edward told everyone.

Alice bounded forward and gave me a hug.

"Congrats Bella. That is really cool." She said into my ear.

Everyone had small smiles on their face, except Tanya, who I am guessing was angry that I was alone with Edward.

"Well Bella, we are just visiting with the Denali clan and we would like to give you the option of coming to live with us, or staying here. It is entirely up to you, although we would love for you to live with us." Said Carlisle.

"Thank you for the choice and I think I will take you up on that offer." That way I can get to know Edward better and I wouldn't have to deal with Tanya.

**Alright. You like? Let me know and review. I want 5 more reviews till I update again in 2 days. 10 and I update tomorrow: **

**REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nothing mentioned in this story is mine.**

**Song for the chapter is Monday Morning by Fleetwood Mac.**

We arrived at the airport and waited a while. I still didn't know where we were going.

"Hey Carlisle, where are we going?" I asked.

"It is a little town called Forks. It is in Washington." He said.

Hmm…. That sounds vaguely familiar.

I nodded to let him know I heard.

xXxxXxXxXxXXxX

We boarded the plane and the only seat unoccupied was next to Edward. I hope this isn't awkward. I really like Edward, but I highly doubt he likes me back. I sat down and tried to make small talk.

"So…. How are you?" I asked.

He turned around and had a weak smile. His eyes looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He responded.

I didn't buy it, but if he didn't want to talk to me about it I wasn't going to force him to.

"Hey Bella, will you go somewhere with me when we arrive?"

"Sure." I said.

I wonder where he wants to go.

xXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxXxxx

We landed and walked into the parking lot after they had gotten their bags. I didn't have any.

"Hey guys, Bella and I are going somewhere. I'll see you later." Edward said.

He grabbed my hand and we ran away before they had time to ask questions.

We were running for a little while until I saw a break in the trees a little farther ahead.

We walked into a beautiful meadow.

"Wow." I mumbled.

Edward gave a soft chuckle.

"We lived here a while ago and I used to come here when I wanted to think. You are the first person that I have bought here." He said.

"Bella, I…….." **(I thought about leaving it here, but I wouldn't be that mean.) **

"Nevermind."

We hung out in the meadow for a little while longer and it is going to bother me until Edward tells me what he was going to say.

We started to leave after it had gotten dark. We had been running for a while until Edward stopped abruptly.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked.

He didn't respond. He leaned forward and kissed me before I got a chance to say anything more. He leaned back, but still had his arms around my waist.

"Bella,IthinkIloveyou.YouprobablydontfeelthesamebutIhadtotellyou." He said in one breath. I barely caught it, even with my vampire hearing.

I didn't respond, I just kissed him again.

"I love you, too." I said.

He picked me up and held me to his chest.

**YAY! Bella and Edward are together! I bet you thought I was going to have them tell each other in the meadow, but I have seen that waaayy too many times. The actual plot starts in the next chapter, I think. REVIEW!**


	11. hmph

Realllly sorry it took me so long to update. I will soon, I promise. I have been really busy with school. I will replace this with a chapter tommorrow. I promise. SORRY!

-Edwardcullenluvaa


	12. Chapter 10:

**Disclaimer: This is really annoying. No matter how much I want it. Its not mine. **

**Sorry I didn't update. I forgot. **

Edward and I ran home hand-in-hand. We decided to tell the family about us later, if Alice hasn't already told them. I know I love Edward, I am just not sure if we are moving too fast. We got there and I saw the house. It was beautiful. **(Same house from Twilight)**

"We already have everything set up, but we didn't have enough room for you guys to have separate rooms. I am pretty sure that won't be a problem judging by the vision I had earlier." Alice said with a wink.

"Uhh… I guess that would be fine, as long as it is okay with Edward." I responded.

"That's fine with me." Edward said.

"Okay. You guys can go settle in and I guess we'll see ya later." Alice said.

Edward walked upstairs and I followed. I guess he knew where our room was, because I didn't. We walked in. **(Same room in Twilight.)** There was a bed, but I wasn't sure why.

I was just gonna wait to ask about that. I was still taking in the room when Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me. They have a new movie I have been wanting to see." Edward said.

"Sure." I said with a small chuckle.

Edward gave me a strange expression but didn't question it.

I had been imagining Edward doing the fake sneeze thingy, but Edward is far too much of a gentleman. I let out another small laugh.

We got into Edward's car and drove to the closest movie theater. The drive there was quiet, but not awkward.

We arrived fairly quickly with Edward's crazzayy driving. I still wasn't quite used to that.

We bought the tickets, and of course skipped the concession stand.

We sat down and started watching the movie. Edward put his arm around me and I leaned into him.

The movie started. About 5 minutes into the movie Edward jumped up and dragged me out of the movie theater on the verge of being too fast for a human.

We got into the car and I immediately started asking questions.

"Hold on. Wait until we get there."

**Ohhhh Cliffhanger. Reviews make me update faster:**


	13. coming back

**I AM SO SORRY I DISAPPEARED, BUT I AM NOW ON SPRING BREAK AND A WHOLE BUTT LOAD OF UPDATES ARE COMING SOON! AGAIN, SO SOOORRRYYY!**


	14. Chapter 11

**disclaimer: Hmmm.. I wish it was mine.. well, at least Edward. But, sadly, Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

**Song of the chapter is Dear Maria by All Time Low, when I first heard this song I thought Maria was a singer or musician of some sort. Nope. She's a stripper. anyway, that was random. **

**Umm.. sorry it took me so long to update. Read my other story and let me know if I should delete it or if anyone wants to continue it for me because I hate it. **

**Please review, I feel like I am losing readers. My hits and reviews are going down for every chapter I post, and that is not a good feeling. **

**This chapter is where the plot starts.**

**Bella POV**

We continued driving and Edward still hasn't told me what is wrong and why we left the movie theater. In fact, he hasn't said more than 3 words. Grrr.. 

_5 minutes later_

FIVE MINUTES! That is how long I have been sitting in a car with Edward. He hasn't said anything and his face is totally blank. I have no clue what is going on in his mind.

We finally pull into the driveway. 

Edward walks in and calls everyone into the living room. Emmett and Rosalie are the last ones down. I don't really want to think about what they were doing up there. 

We all sat somewhere in the living room. At this point everyone was with their designated partners. I wonder how long it will be until things settle down and I start feeling like a part of the family.. I didn't get to continue that thought because Edward started talking. 

"While we were in the movie theater, I heard someone's mind--quot; he started.

"NO! When did this start!?quot; Emmett asked sarcastically. 

"Shut up Emmett. Anyway, It was a man. He was thinking about a young girl who he was going to get to married and how he was dissappointed that she disappeared. He also said her name was Bella Swan. " I stopped breathing at this point. 

A jumble of thoughts came back then. Sitting in the kitchen with my parents, meeting Edward on the plane, running away.. 

"I remember everything..quot; 

**5 reviews. I need to know what you guys think I should do.**


	15. chapter 12

**HELLLLOOOO!! Alright. 5 reviews down! yay! Although, I am a little late, sorry. This story will probably only be a little longer. Probably 3 or 4 more chapters. Story for this Chapter is Slow Song by Senses Fail, which, ironically, is not slow... **

**Disclaimer: I own a copy of Twilight, but the rights to it. **

**EDWARD POV**

I shudder at what he was thinking. Disgusting pig. He was thinking of all the things he wanted to do to my lovely Bella. I am sure I looked like a crazy stalker from the way I reacted. I guess I had the right to because we are together now. Wait, are we together? I told her I loved her and she returned the sentiment, but were we _dating?_ Wow. I sound really immature. But, I really don't know. Somehow that title seemed insignificant. Oh well... we have more important problems... such as what we are going to do about that guy...

I was interrupted by Bella's sharp intake of breathe.

"I remember everything."

That was good, I suppose. Unless of course her life had been terrible... Then, maybe it would have been better for her to stay in the dark. I guess it doesn't really matter now.

"Do you know who he was?" Carlisle asked.

"I think so. Edward, was he short, fat, and bald?" She asked.

I was paying more attention to his thoughts than his looks, but that sounded about right.

"Yes, that sounds right." I responded.

"My parents were forcing me to marry him, that's why I ran away. I used to live here. I should leave you guys, I am sure there will be other people to recongnize and I will only cause trouble." She looked very sad and got up to leave. I certainly did not want her to leave and I am sure my family would not mind moving.

I ran after her upstairs. She probably went to gather what little she had, Alice hadn't gotten the chance to buy her anymore. She only had what little we bought before.

I walked in to her sitting on the bed looking heart-broken. I immediately walked in and took her into my arms. I didn't want to see her sad.

"You aren't going anywhere. I love you and this family has no problem with moving again. We do it constantly. **(AN: hehe.) **

"But Edward, I don't want to make everyone move again. We just got here."

"I don't care. We love you and you are part of this family. I am pretty sure that I am not the only one that would be devastated if you left. Alice certainly seems taken with you." I said.

**Will she stay... or leave? Ahh... these questions. You will only find out if you review. I am asking for 7. An extremely random numerical value, but I don't want to push it,**


	16. Chapter 13

**Alright. I got the exact number that of reviews that I needed. I shall be asking for 10 this time. **

**Disclaimer: This thing depresses me. All it does is remind me that I don't and will never own Twilight... or Edward Cullen:(**

**Bella POV**

All I have done is inconvenience this family and I don't want to make them move, but at the same time, I don't want to leave Edward...

"Okay Edward, but if anyone shows even the slightest inkling of resistance to moving, I will leave and let you guys live here."

"Fine. But if you leave, I am coming with you and that is that."

I didn't feel like discussing this anymore and it didn't really sound that bad. I could see Edward and I living together... alone.

We walked downstairs and Edward started talking.

"Bella has agreed to move with us, as long as everyone agrees and does not mind. If anyone minds, we will leave and visit occasionally. It is up to you guys."

"Lets move."

"I'm all for it."

"Okay."

Everyone had spoken up except Rosalie.

"All she has done is cause trouble. Maybe we would be better without her here." Rosalie said.

I simply walked away. I would miss them, but we could visit and I got to have Edward all to myself. I needed to make sure that was still what he wanted. On my way up the stairs, I heard everyone start yelling at her. I didn't mind. She had said what she truly felt, and I wondered if she was right.

Edward was right behind me and wrapped his arms around me when we got to the top of the stairs.

"Maybe this is for the best. We get time alone and everything happens for a reason." He softly whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure you want to leave your family? I can always just come back when you guys have to move again." I definitely did not want to have to do that, but I would if it was what he wanted.

"Of course not. I love you and I am coming."

We then started packing up all of our (mainly his) stuff. It didn't take long with our super speed/strength. We only needed the important stuff, and we could buy whatever else we need.

We walked out into the car and the family came out to say good-bye, except Rosalie of course. They tried to get us to stay, but we ended up leaving anyway.

We got to the airport soon after. We ended going to Tutunendo, Colombia, which is the rainiest place on Earth. **(AN: that's what google said)**.

**Bleck. I hated this chapter. I didn't want to make Rosalie mean, but I needed to for the plot. 10 reviews!!**


	17. KANGAROO!

**Okay, dreaded authors note. I hate these things, but I only have 7 reviews, so I don't owe you a chapter yet. My longest chapter was****662 and that is extremely short, so my goal is to have all chapters from here on be longer than that.**** I**** am getting bored with this story and I need some excitement, so I will be thinking of a juicy plot twister and I will update when I get 3 more reviews. Anyway, if anyone has ideas for juicy plot twisters, let me know. My hits are going down, but my reviews are going up. I dunno if that is good or not. Does it only show the initial hit, or everytime the person reads it? I hope it isn't the latter. **

**Until then,**

**Edwardcullenluvaa**

**I GOT A PUPPY! random, yes. Her name is Kangaroo, why you ask? simple. She looks like a kangaroo. **


End file.
